Coldgate's Universe
The Coldgate's Universe is a term used to refer to an American media franchise / shared universe that is centered on a series of Horror / Horror Comedy films, distributed by HBO and co-produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Stoned Gremlin Productions, and Walkaway Entertainment. The shared universe, created by Brad Jones, Rebecca Sugar, Ian Jones-Quartey, and Ryan Mitchelle, was created in 2016 with the release of the first film, Coldgate's, and due to its positive reception, it spawned sequels and prequels, all part of the Universe and directed by different filmmakers. List Of Films (Main Series) *Coldgate's (2016) **Director: Rebecca Sugar **Score: Rebecca Sugar **Release Date: June 25 2016 *Bleeco's: Coldgate's II (2018) **Director: Ian Jones-Quartey **Score: Rebecca Sugar **Release Date: May 26 2018 *The Final Chapter: Coldgate's III (2019) **Director: Brad Jones **Score: Rebecca Sugar **Release Date: October 18 2019 (Theatrical) List Of Films (Prequel / Coldgate's Universe Series) *Coldgate's Universe: Shogun (2018) **Director: JG Quintel **Score: Bear McCreary **Release Date: October 27 2018 *Coldgate's Universe: Preacher (2019) **Directors: Phil Vischer & Mike Nawrocki **Score: Max Richter **Release Date: February 16 2019 *Coldgate's Universe: Tarantula (2019) **Director: Maxwell Atoms **Score: Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross **Release Date: June 22 2019 Completed / In Production: *Coldgate's Universe: Zeitgeist (2019) **Director: Jhonen Vasquez **Score: Steve Jablonsky **Release Date: December 7 2019 *Coldgate's Universe: Crispy Jack (2020) **Director: Ben Stiller **Score: Theodore Shapiro **Release Date: March 2020 *Coldgate's Universe: Axel (2020) **Director: Dana Terrace **Score: Ludwig Goransson **Release Date: Summer 2020 *Coldgate's Universe: Oregonagol (2020) **Director: Glen Murakami **Score: Andy Sturmer & Sebastian Evans II **Release Date: Fall 2020 In Development: *Coldgate's Universe Films: **Bilondo ***Director: Dan Povenmire **Dungore ***Director: Judd Winick **Evelyn ***Director: Kyle Marshall **Fryco ***Director: C.H. Greenblatt **Georgette ***Director: Cherami Leigh **Hilda ***Director: Patty Jenkins **Igloo ***Director: Peter Ramsey **Jackson ***Director: Don Mancini **Kumberblack ***Director: Kyle A. Carrozza **Lyle ***Director: Ryan Mitchelle **Maximum ***Director: David Bowers **Nightwatch ***Director: Eli Roth **Queen Shupper ***Director: George Krstic **Ryclock ***Director: Tomm Moore **Uxxolnn ***Director: Rob Renzetti **Verenity ***Director: Genndy Tartakovsky **Winston ***Director: Andy Serkis **Xylor ***Director: Craig Bartlett **Yzma ***Director: Joe Murray List Of Films (Other) *Scooby-Doo & Coldgate's: The Revenge Of Snake (2019) **Director: Brandon Vietti **Score: Rebecca Sugar **Release Date: July 21 2019 (San Diego Comic Con International & Digital), July 23 2019 (DVD) Theme Songs The following is a list of theme songs for each film: *When I'm Small, Phantogram (Coldgate's, Bleeco's: Coldgate's II, and The Final Chapter: Coldgate's III) *Holding Out For A Hero, Bonnie Tyler (The Final Chapter: Coldgate's III) *I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love, Chicago (Coldgate's Universe: Shogun) *I Think We're Alone Now, Tommy James & The Shondells (Coldgate's Universe: Preacher) *Shattered Dreams, Johnny Hates Jazz (Coldgate's Universe: Tarantula) *Fly, Sugar Ray (Coldgate's Universe: Zeitgeist) *I Will Survive, Gloria Gaynor (Coldgate's Universe: Crispy Jack) *Get Down Tonight, KC & The Sunshine Band (Coldgate's Universe: Axel) *Send In The Clowns, Frank Sinatra (Coldgate's Universe: Oregonagol) The following is a list of songs that will be used for future installments as their main theme songs: #Out Of Touch, Hall & Oates #Separate Ways (Worlds Apart), Journey #Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Bonnie Tyler #Listen To Your Heart, Roxette #Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, Starship #Come And Get Your Love, Real McCoy #Tomorrow Comes Today, Gorillaz #Every Breath You Take, The Police #Invisible Touch, Genesis #Oh Sherrie, Steve Perry #Love Train, The O'Jays #What A Feeling, Irene Cara #We Didn't Start The Fire, Billy Idol #Evil Woman, Electric Light Orchestra #Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Tears For Fears #Come On Eileen, Dexy's Midnight Runners #The Show Must Go On, Queen Timeline *1980 - Oregonagol *1981 - Yzma *1982 - Jackson *1983 - Lyle *1984 - Winston *1985 - Fryco *1986 - Queen Shupper *1987 - Hilda *1988 - Verenity *1989 - Georgette *1990 - Crispy Jack *1991 - Xylor *1992 - Dungore *1993 - Ryclock *1994 - Maximum *1995 - Tarantula *1996 - Bilondo *1997 - Kumberblack *1998 - Uxxolnn *1999 - Zeitgeist *2000 - Preacher *2001 - Axel *2002 - Igloo *2003 - Nightwatch *2004 - Evelyn *2005 - Shogun *2015 - Coldgate's *2016 - Bleeco's: Coldgate's II *2017 - The Final Chapter: Coldgate's III Critical Reception ''Main Series Coldgate's Universe Series''